Dark Phoenix of the Cherry Blossom Tree
by an9
Summary: Sakura had been caught by the darkness to a mysterious world that she wouldn't have imagine…………


~ Chapter One ~  
  
World is Never Perfect: Part I  
  
As Sakura jumped from the other side of the hanging bridge above the deep sea, there was no sound. "Syaoran," she called out, but no one answered. She didn't expected one. She felt a great dread among her heart. *Why this is happening? I didn't want to have this kind of ending...* She started to sob. However, no one was there. No one could comfort her. Sakura was being trapped in the darkness.  
  
She couldn't make herself stop crying or thinking Syaoran. She blamed herself about what everything had happened and took out what Syaoran had given her the last gift, a star shape picture frame. Sakura touched it with her soft hand then began to open its door. The picture was lifeless not like before you could feel it was telling you something is going to happen. "..." All of a sudden, Sakura felt into a bottomless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Its getting brighter every minute and hour. Soon came the dawn. Sakura rose and realized that she was at a different place than where she was yesterday, "nani?" She glimpsed the surrounding of the village - the old fashion cottages were built in this wide road below her and a large healthy Sakura tree above her heavy head. She got up abruptly by her staff holding her up in order to stand because of her exhaustion.  
  
She slowly touched her head with amazement, "I think I am sick..." She gradually pulled her face and it did hurt, "I guess I am not dreaming..." Sakura strolled to the direction of the cherry blossom tree and touched it with astonishment. This was the first time she could feel the tree crying. The wind scanned through the whole sections of the timber.  
  
Out of the blue, people were started to gather together for their jobs that need to be done. Sakura realized something was really wrong about this region. Everyone was dirty with broken clothes. There was no one being lazy during the work. Soon and later, she felt that she should bury before they caught her with bewilderedness.  
  
"JUMP!" Sakura tried her lowest voice. *The place that is the safeties is...* She thought and glanced at the tree in front of her *that's it! * When Sakura jumped into the inside of the meticulous leaves, there was an unusual sound that occurred from the cherry blossom tree; "Sakura?..." and it suddenly disappeared.  
  
"??" Sakura had no clue about the sound that she just heard, but she didn't seem to bother at all.  
  
She was right. Somebody had already saw her and reported to the head master about the foreign girl who was hanging around the cherry blossom tree. Sakura could see them searching around the woods and every place they could think she would be. "That was close..." Sakura murmured.  
  
When almost all people were gone far to work, Sakura sighed. She slide down from the tree and didn't realize someone was watching her.  
  
Sakura did not know anything about this village even a bacteria-part if it. She was totally confused by those people. Why they worked so hard and didn't get to buy new clothes, but instead, they bought that piece of dirt?  
  
Suddenly a woman came out from her house. Her style of wearing was more painstaking designed. She seemed like she was finding her child because of her concerned showing on her face. Sakura hurriedly walk forward to the woman and politely asked her, "Would you need some help? Ma'am?"  
  
"..." The woman paused a little and spoke, "have you seen a girl that is about your age... she looks... dark... dark as in her personality..."  
  
Sakura didn't know what she was talking about, but she did felt a weird sense before she came down from the tree, but she didn't really paying attention about what was really happening, "sorry... I haven't seen anyone besides you... I kinda lost..."  
  
The woman examined Sakura a little. She could easily explore that Sakura wasn't the one who had live here and was living in a foreign country.  
  
Just a short second, the bell suddenly rang. The woman grabbed Sakura quickly into her house. She closed her door as quickly as possible and put her hand onto Sakura's mouth telling her not to made a sound... 


End file.
